L'amour, la haine et leurs conséquences
by cyoranne
Summary: En France, au XIX° sciècle, Hakkai et Gojo s'aiment. Mais un meurtre est commis


Titre : L'amour, la haine et leurs conséquences

Auteur : Cyoranne

Série : Sayuki

Genre: Yaoi, death fic.

Grade : PG

Chapitres : 1

Disclamer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient, mais je parie que vous le saviez, on va pas revenir sur un sujet aussi douloureux.

Note : L'action se passe en France à la fin du XIX° siècle, il n'y a donc aucun rapport avec la série.

_**Prologue**_

La cour se retira. Après trois jours de débat, les jurés allaient rendre leur verdict : coupable ou non coupable. La mort ou la relaxe. Il ne parvenait pas à se lever, tandis qu'autour de lui la salle se vidait peu à peu. Il entendait les conversations sans les comprendre. Il savait que pour tous, il avait tué sa femme. Il n'espérait plus. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il était innocent. Il avait passé cette fameuse nuit avec lui. Mais il avait été hors de question d'y faire la moindre allusion. Comment expliquer que l'accusé était innocent car il était avec son amant à l'heure du crime. Dans la France du XIX° siècle, il valait mieux être un meurtrier qu'un homosexuel. Il finit par sortir. Ses mains tremblaient. Incapable de dire un mot aux journalistes qui l'attendaient, n'était il pas le frère de la victime, il s'engouffra dans un fiacre et donna son adresse. Quelque soit la rapidité avec laquelle le jury prendrait sa décision, le verdict ne serait rendu que le lendemain. A peine arrivé chez lui, il s'enferma dans son bureau. Cette pièce, comme toutes les autres lui rappelait sa sœur, son amant. C'était ici que tout avait commencé. Se servant un verre de cognac, il laissa errer ses pensées.

**_Cinq ans avant le procès_**

Ils restaient immobiles, silencieux, face à elle. Elle qui tenait désormais leur sort entre ses mains. Un seul mot de sa part et ils voyaient leur vie complètement détruite. Depuis trois ans qu'ils étaient amants, ils avaient fait montre de la plus grande prudence. Mais tous leurs efforts étaient réduits à néant, parce que Marion les avait vu échanger ce baiser. Ils n'avaient pas pu attendre que la maison soit vide. Voilà deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Leur impatience leur avait été fatale. La jeune femme souriait, comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie. Elle leur fit une offre qui les surpris, mais qui assurait à chacun d'entre eux la liberté et la respectabilité, si nécessaire à leur statut de grands bourgeois parisiens. Elle et Gojo se mariaient, mais continuaient à vivre leurs liaisons respectives, discrètement. Car si eux avaient un secret, il en étaient de même pour elle : elle aimait un homme qui malheureusement était d'un milieu social inférieur. Ce qui rendait impossible une éventuelle union. Ils avaient accepté. Ainsi tout avait commencé. Et tout s'était déroulé sans aucun accroc jusqu'à la mort de Marion.

**_Trois mois avant le procès_**

Assis sur le lit, il pris sa tête entre ses mains. Le combiné du téléphone tomba sur le sol. Une minute plus tôt, Gojo venait de lui apprendre l'assassinat de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Des images tournoyaient dans sa tête. Marion à cinq ans riant sur la balançoire… Marion à douze ans pleurant car on avait cassé sa poupée. Marion le jour de son mariage, heureuse, magnifique. Pourquoi l'avait on tué ? Elle était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il se mit à penser à l'enterrement, aux personnes qu'il faudrait prévenir, aux fleurs pour la cérémonie. Enfin il se redressa et sonna son valet de chambre. Il devait se rendre chez Gojo, lui aussi devait être anéanti.

Sur place, un inspecteur de la Sûreté supervisait le travail des policiers. Il accueilli respectueusement Hakkai. « Une grosse fortune a des avantages » songea ce dernier en souriant tristement. Il trouva son ami enfermé dans son bureau. Il vit immédiatement que ce dernier était ivre. Même si leur mariage était pure convenance, il l'avait aimé. Comme une sœur, une amie. Il l'a connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant. Sa douleur n'était pas feinte. Il leva les yeux, et eu un rire las. « Tu as devant toi le suspect numéro un ! Oh bien sur on ne me l'a pas dit ainsi, mais on me l'a fait sentir. » Hakkai haussa les épaules, soupçonner le mari, un grand classique. Il ne prit pas la menace au sérieux.

_**Une semaine avant le procès**_

Il entra dans la pièce en tentant de cacher son désarroi. Assis devant la table, au centre, son amant le regarda. Il avait maigri, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait le visage. La peur se lisait au fond se ses yeux. Le gardien referma la porte, les laissant seuls. Il fit un pas vers lui. La seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, pour le protéger. Mais, même cela leur était interdit. Il n'ignorait pas que par le judas, le directeur de la Santé, ou un de ses sbires, les observait. Il se contenta donc de tirer une chaise et de s'installer. Mais il ne pu articuler un mot. Il sentait les larmes monter. Timidement, il posa sa main sur celle de Gojo. Par ce simple contact, il souhaitait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire ou faire. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant de longues minutes. Enfin Hakkai parla. Il tenta de le convaincre de le laisser témoigner en sa faveur. Il suffisait qu'il raconte que cette fameuse nuit, ils étaient ensemble. Cela le disculperait. Mais il refusa, quelle valeur avait la parole d'un « déviant » de toute façon ? Il savait qu'il avait raison. On frappa à la porte. Il devait partir. Obtenir de le voir seul à seul n'avait pas été trop difficile, du fait de ses relations, mais il ne pouvait jouir de cette faveur trop souvent. Aussi était ce la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant le procès. Il regarda son amant, articula sans bruit « je t'aime », puis sorti.

_**Premier jour du procès**_

La femme à la barre des témoins déclina son identité et attendit les questions de l'avocat général. Assis parmi le public, il la fixait sans la voir. Il savait ce qu'elle aller déclarer. Qu'elle était la maîtresse de Gojo depuis deux ans. Que ce dernier avait été généreux avec elle, lui offrant des bijoux, l'emmenant manger dans les meilleurs restaurants. Il avait loué pour elle une loge à l'Opéra. Elle avait été une de leur couverture. Lui aussi avait eu quelques femmes dans sa vie, pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Il voyait parfaitement le but de cet interrogatoire : montrer l'accusé sous les trait d'un séducteur qui dépensait sans état d'âme des sommes faramineuses pour assouvir ses désirs. Plus tôt des habitués de Vincennes et de Longchamp avaient expliquer qu'il venait souvent aux courses et perdait des sommes importantes. Il tourna son regard vers le box des accusés. « Si proche, si loin » La mélodie à la mode se mit à tournoyer dans sa tête. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, cette chanson s'appliquait parfaitement à sa situation. Lorsqu'il se concentra de nouveau sur l'audience, l'audition de la demi-mondaine était terminée, et le président levait la séance.

**_Deuxième jour du procès_**

Le témoignage de la petite bonne de Marion fut le coup de grâce pour la défense. Elle expliqua que sa maîtresse pleurait souvent, Monsieur ne s'occupant pas assez d'elle, ne la voyant que pour lui demander de l'argent, pour rembourser ses dettes. Un jour, expliqua- t- elle, elle avait entendu Madame crié que tout était fini, que plus jamais elle ne voulait le voir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du se marier, si c'était pour en arriver là. Hakkai était désespéré. Tout ce qu'elle décrivait était réel, bien sur, mais comment aurait elle pu savoir que l'objet de ces pleurs, de ces disputes n'était pas Gojo, mais Pierre Carrion, l'amant de sa sœur, son seul amour, la raison de son mariage. Ce bon à rien, un peu gigolo, avait abusé d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en rende compte trois mois avant sa mort. Et même à ce moment là, elle ne l'avait pas blâmé, elle avait cru que son mariage était la cause de son attitude. Elle avait cru que si elle s'était enfuie avec lui, au lieu d'épouser Gojo, tout aurait été mieux. Mais évidement, les jurés l'ignoraient et pour eux le mari était le responsable de tout et de là à le considérer comme coupable, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Le dernier témoin de l'accusation était le maître d'hotel du couple. Il raconta que, la veille de la mort de Marion, les deux époux s'étaient violement disputéà tel point qu'un vase et plusieurs porcelaines de saxe avaient été brisés. Monsieur était sorti de la maison pâle comme la mort en criant que cela n'était plus possible, qu'il allait immédiatement réglé le problème. Un long silence suivi sa déclaration, Hakkai eu la vision de ce qui attendait l'accusé et sorti de la salle en courant presque, afin que personne ne le voit pleurer.

L'après midi, il fut appelé à la barre, en tant que témoin de la défense. IL affirma que son beau frère était innocent. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé sa femme, même si ce n'était que de l'amitié, plus que le grand amour passionnel. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire le moindre mal. Il avait longuement discuté avec son amant avant d'aller témoigner. Quel effet cela aurait il si le frère de la victime était un des défenseur de son supposé meurtrier ? Et surtout, que se passerait il si on découvrait la vérité à leur sujet ? Mais rien n'avait pu faire fléchir sa volonté. C'était le seul moyen de l'aider, donc il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter. L'avocat général ne lui posa pas de question, sur qu'il était de sa victoire et ne souhaitant pas indisposer le jury en le malmenant. A la fin de sa déposition, le président leva les débats.

_**Troisième jour du procès**_

Les témoins se succédèrent toutes la matinée pour décrire Gojo comme un être agréable, un peu noceur, mais sans que ce soit au dépend de sa fortune. Il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de sa femme pour vivre. Mais cela ennuya sans vraiment convaincre. Il ne savait comment l'aider à s'en sortir. Il avait été impossible de trouver Pierre Carrion, et, comme personne ne connaissait son rôle dans la vie de Marion, il était hors de question d'en parler. Personne n'y aurait cru et cela lui aurait nuit. Les plaidoiries finales ne furent pas les belles envolées lyriques que tous attendaient. Comme si et l'avocat général et l'avocat de la défense savaient que tout était déjà joué et qu'il était inutile de gaspiller leur talent pour une cause déjà entendue.

_**Le verdict**_

Hakkai était arrivé tôt, ne voulant pas apprendre la nouvelle par les journaux. Pendant les minutes qui précédèrent le début de l'audience, il récapitula tous les faits, tous les témoignages. Il était impossible qu'il soit condamné, il était innocent. Les jurés devaient s'en être rendu compte. Le président aussi. Il avait vu des coupables défilés devant lui, il devait être capable de voir quand un homme était accusé à tort. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le greffier annoncé l'entrée de la cour. Espérant contre toute attente, il se concentra sur le jury qui entrait, essayant de deviner le résultat de leur délibération. Le premier juré, répondant à l'appel du présidenténonça le verdict : coupable. Il n'entendit pas la suite, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses yeux se voilaient. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Gojo était condamné à mort. La veuve avait un nouveau prétendant.

_**La sentence**_

A l'aube, un jour de mars, un homme fut introduit dans la cour de la prison de la Santé. Devant lui la guillotine se dressait, noire, terrifiante, attendant le condamné. Il s'approcha du groupe qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il y avait là un médecin, l'avocat général et l'avocat de Gojo. Par faveur spéciale il avait obtenu d'assister à l'exécution. Le directeur de la Santé s'approcha d'eux, accompagné par un homme qu'il ne pris pas la peine de présenté : le bourreau. Une demi heure plus tard, encadré par deux gardiens et accompagné d'un prêtre, Gojo pénétra à son tour dans la cour. Hakkai ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Ses cheveux avaient été rasés, sa chemise était déchirée, afin qu'on puisse plus facilement dénuder son cou. Il marchait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Son avocat révéla qu'il ne parlait plus depuis l'énoncé de la sentence. Même le fait que son recours en grâce ait été rejeté ne l'avait pas sorti de sa torpeur. Il refusait de voir qui que ce soit. Lorsque l'avocat général lui lu la sentence, il croisa son regard, il n'y vit aucune émotion, aucun signe de vie. Il avait envie de hurler, de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il resta immobile. Il regarda, abruti, l'homme qu'il aimait monter sur l'estrade, s'allonger sur la planche. Sa tête fut emprisonnée dans la lunette. Le bourreau lâcha la corde. La tête tomba dans le panier, la veuve se couvrit de sang. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Hakkai se précipita, pris le visage de son amant dans ses mains et l'embrassa en pleurant. Se redressant, il considéra ceux qui l'entouraient et vit qu'ils étaient choqués par son geste. Cela le fit sourire, dans peu de temps, le Tout Paris le saurait. Quelle importance ? Plus rien n'existait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde sans Gojo. Il parti sans un mot.

_**Epilogue**_

Il émit un rire satisfait. Se levant, il se servit un verre de Fine Napoléon et porta un toast silencieux. Il n'avait jamais douté du succès de son entreprise. Payer Pierre Carrion pour qu'il abandonne Marion… Il revoyait encore la tête de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui avait proposé cinq cent mille francs pour sortir de sa vie, puis la même somme pour qu'il parte de France. Ensuite la tuer. Le plus dur avait été de choisir le jour adéquat : il fallait que Gojo soit avec Hakkai. Il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oserait avouer leur lien si spécial. Puis il avait laissé la justice faire son travail. Aucun accroc. Il avait joué son rôle à la perfection, plein de dignité. Il avait toujours su jouer la comédie. Faire semblant d'être proche de cette idiote de Marion. Il la revoyait encore le jour où elle lui avait annoncé son intention de se marier et surtout le pourquoi de la chose. Tout avait vraiment marché à la perfection. Et le télégramme qu'il venait de recevoir était le dénouement parfait. Il contempla son reflet dans la glace, dérangea l'ordonnance de sa coiffure et de ses vêtements et sonna son valet de chambre.

Georges, mon manteau vite

Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ?

Mon frère…. Il vient de se suicider.

Oh !

Vite je dois aller chez lui immédiatement !

Bien, Monsieur.

Dans la voiture qui le conduisait, Kôgaiji savoura encore sa victoire. Désormais il était seulà la tête d'une immense fortune : Marion, ainsi que Gojo avaient tout laissé à Hakkai et il était l'unique légataire de ce dernier. La vie était magnifique en cette journée de Mars.


End file.
